onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Arc cover images
Currently our Arc boxes are imageless, that's a bit shameful as the template has got an image parameter. So this forum is a place to decide which image we should chose for them. Important : In order to not fill this page with unused image, please choose images that already exist in the wiki (Cf Category:Images) or provide an external link. Once we've got 3-4 images per arc we could make a poll. Here we go. Kdom 14:12, August 7, 2010 (UTC) The titles of the arcs which are decided are put in green. Captain Morgan Arc Buggy the Clown Arc picture from cover of Volume 2 (can somebody load a better quality?) How about just the image itself?: --YazzyDream 21:59, August 20, 2010 (UTC) *Buggy Arc art :Yes, that is what I meant. Ruxax 22:10, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :We have something here Kdom 13:59, August 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Since we don't have nothing better, I put it to the arc's page. Ruxax 19:44, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Captain Kuro Arc There are the covers from volumes 4 and 5. Unfortunatly not one with everyone. Kdom 20:14, August 11, 2010 (UTC) For Kuro, Buggy, and Captain Morgan arcs I'd like to have the main antagonists on the pics. Ruxax 16:03, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Baratie Arc Yes Ch52 cover is a good one Kdom 10:03, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Yep, yep. Got all the main players. :) YazzyDream 13:45, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Arlong Arc Decisive Battle At Arlong Park spread. This one is good to. Unfortunatly there are not one for every arc. Kdom 20:12, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Loguetown Arc :I'll vote for this image. I just remember the first time I saw this scene, my heart was going wild. --YazzyDream 22:06, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Gold Roger being led to his execution. Roger's execution. I like the graphic quality of this one. --YazzyDream 05:43, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :Of three proposed images I like Luffy's execution most. Ruxax 21:12, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Laboon Arc Whiskey Peak Arc *The arrival at whiskey Peak *Zoro vs Bounty hunter, I don't know if there is a good shot in the anime. *Zoro faceing off :I vote for this image, btw. YazzyDream 01:57, August 21, 2010 (UTC) *Zoro jump! We barely see anyone on these pictures. There is the cover of volume 13 but I'm not a fan either. And I prefer if we can find something else than volume cover Kdom 14:03, August 22, 2010 (UTC) and what about this one : Little Garden Arc I don't think we will find better than this color page. Kdom 10:03, August 8, 2010 (UTC) I agree, personally I think it's perfect! YazzyDream 13:50, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Drum Island Arc *Luffy holding Hiluluk Flag *The mountain top in full "sakura bloom." :I love the Sakura Bloom pic. When I think of the Drum Island Arc, this is the image that comes to my mind. --YazzyDream 21:58, August 18, 2010 (UTC) *Hiluluk, Luffy, Chopper cover image. Here's the Sakura Bloom pic since Lotus2490 uploaded the image anyway. We still need to choose whether we use this or something else though. As I said, this is the image I vote for. --YazzyDream 16:29, August 21, 2010 (UTC) I incline to Hiluluk, Luffy and Chopper image. Ruxax 16:46, August 21, 2010 (UTC) The sakura scene is so great. It's one of the moment I can see countless time and always be moved. I'm amazed that it was not already on the wiki. Kdom 14:13, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Soo... should we use this? I'm going to put this in the arc box unless there are any objections? [[User:YazzyDream|'YazzyDream']] 02:10, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Arabasta Arc I sugest Volume 20's cover, seems fine to me, either that or a shot from the anime that redraws covers 21 and 22 (when Ivankov speaks to Bon Kurei).GMTails 22:36, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :Gah, I know the image you're talking about, but I can't seem to find it. Only the Straw hat bit. I've put two more suggestions below though. (Although I'll probably look for the former anyway, just to have.) --YazzyDream 22:46, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Some more suggestions: *Opposition, Straw Hat Vs. Antagonists *Manga Colorspread Vol 21+22 Well, I sugested the anime version because it doesn't have the "One Piece - Shonen Jump" marks, but this second image you've posted fits perfectly. I vote for it GMTails 23:01, August 17, 2010 (UTC) :I vote for colorspread vol 21+22 Ruxax 23:55, August 17, 2010 (UTC) :Yea, I like like it too. --YazzyDream 21:59, August 18, 2010 (UTC) ::I think we can count it as settled. Ruxax 22:25, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Jaya Arc *A ship falling from the sky! I can't seem to find this image on the wiki, which is really surprising in of itself. *Montblanc Cricket's "Palace" This is temp for now. I need to get a higher quality cap. Skypiea Arc Davy Back Fight Arc * Davy Back Vol cover's main image. :I came up with the same idea :-) Kdom 20:26, August 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeh, it's good. Ruxax 09:10, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Just a few more suggestions, just giving some options: --YazzyDream 21:57, August 18, 2010 (UTC) *Mugiwara Foxy Pirate Crew Water 7 Arc Enies Lobby Arc This is really such an iconic scene. I wish Robin were somehow incorporated, but I like it overall. Unless we can find something better. (Although, that's unlikely.) YazzyDream 13:52, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :I like more the picture above. Ruxax 08:56, August 18, 2010 (UTC) There is also the cover spread, but it's not as emotional : Kdom 20:32, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Post-Enies Lobby Arc Something with Thousand Sunny, maybe upper right part of this picture. Ruxax 16:23, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :Yes maybe the upper right pic of the episode image would be good. I don't thiink we should reuse the episode pictures entirely, they are the trademark of the episodes articles. Kdom 17:21, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Straw Hat Party From the corner of Episode 315. It's fitting. I tried to get a better quality, but the videos I tried to cap them from were low quality. :( --YazzyDream 05:19, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Thriller Bark Arc Here's one that matches the Ice Hunter Arc image. --YazzyDream 02:43, August 21, 2010 (UTC) *Thriller Bark Bosses :Both are awesome, but the first one is more appropriate for representing the whole arc. GMTails 23:31, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Sabaody Archipelago Arc Yes the amusement park is a nice idea. Such a contrast with the end of the arc Kdom 20:18, August 11, 2010 (UTC) :Yea, It's all very deceptive, because so much tragedy's about to happen. So, I think it's quite good. If nobody disagree, I will add it to the arc page. Kdom 14:16, August 22, 2010 (UTC) :No objections. Ruxax 14:35, August 22, 2010 (UTC) :Go for it. :D YazzyDream 16:35, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Amazon Lily Arc Kujatribewomen is nice but Hancock is not on it. Kdom 10:03, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :I noticed that too. :\ Need to think/find something else... She's really important. YazzyDream 13:43, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Luffy chased by the Kuja Tribe Just another suggestion, although it doesn't have Hancock either. :( It's a pretty fun image. --YazzyDream 00:06, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Second idea is not bad. 10:30, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Impel Down Arc Second one is better, Impel Down Arc was mostly about breaking in/out of the prision, either than just fighting Magellan. GMTails 22:49, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :I agree, plus all the main players and the newkamas are there. XD YazzyDream 02:55, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Marineford Arc I think the "Ace before the exection" is the perfect image. It's just somber enough to get the point across. After all the whole arc is about the prevention of his execution. --YazzyDream 01:02, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :OK settled Post-War Arc Filler Arcs Don't forget about filler arcs ) --Ruxax 15:56, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Warship Island Arc *Apis and the Dragon. ehh, not really the best shot. --YazzyDream 01:31, August 18, 2010 (UTC) *Dragons on the Island This is a really great shot. But a higher quality would be ideal. --YazzyDream 20:45, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :Twala, upated with a better image. I like this. --YazzyDream 03:08, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Post-Arabasta Arc Goat Island Arc :I put to the page as there is no other suggestions. Ruxax 20:25, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Rainbow Mist Arc :I put to the page as there is no other suggestions. Ruxax 20:25, October 9, 2010 (UTC) G-8 Arc *G8 Lights Up I love "G8 Lighting Up." Really get the feeling they're about to get into some trouble. --YazzyDream 23:15, August 17, 2010 (UTC) :I vote for G8 Lights Up, really fits the arc. GMTails 02:15, August 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, I added this picture to the page. Ruxax 23:10, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Ocean's Dream Arc :I put to the page as there is no other suggestions. Ruxax 21:16, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Foxy's Return Arc *Fox and gang tied up. *Foxy, Porche, & Hamburg. Ice Hunter Arc I like that picture, but it's from another wiki... Ruxax 23:31, August 17, 2010 (UTC) :That's too perfect. YazzyDream 00:43, August 18, 2010 (UTC) It's from Opening 9. I am determined we use this. Any objections? --YazzyDream 19:46, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :Not really, I just think that cropping a bit from the left would make it better. GMTails 02:23, August 21, 2010 (UTC) :There? I like having them a bit on the right, so I hope that's ok. YazzyDream 05:05, August 21, 2010 (UTC) :Let's use it! (and I think that cropping is not necessary). Ruxax 16:49, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Spa Island Arc Little East Blue Arc General comments Enough time has passed, so I think we should just put images on all arc pages where we have at least one candidate. Anyway, they can be easily replaced in future if something better will be found. Ruxax 11:49, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Awesome job on the pictures, love them! They fit all very well... Jinbe 05:02, January 3, 2011 (UTC)